The present invention relates to molding inserts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a backer board molding insert configured to fit securely in an inside corner of a wall in order to install rounded corners when finishing a bathtub or shower wall with tile.
Tile used for the walls of a bathroom typically meet at the right angle formed by the inside corners of the wall, thus making it difficult to clean the corner. Inside corners are the corners that are formed by two intersecting walls with an angle of less than 180 degrees. Over time, the inside corner accumulates grime, soap scum, and hard water deposits, making the inside corners especially difficult to clean. Currently, there is no efficient or convenient means for forming a corner in a bathroom. Indeed, bathroom walls, such as bathtub and shower walls, typically do not include rounded corners because of the difficulty in forming and installing such rounded corners. One method currently employed to install rounded corners utilizes mud or pre-mixed joint compound to form a round corner. However, these type of compounds are disadvantageous in that they typically require sanding and are harder to acquire a smooth finish, which is critical in the formation and installation of a round corner. Therefore, there is a need for an inside corner backer board molding insert for installing rounded corners in bathrooms.